The Morphology Core Laboratory is a centralized research resource providing SCOR investigators with routine technical service and access to state-of-the-art instrumentation for conducting light and electron microscopic investigations. The facility, now in its fifteenth year of operation, is staffed by a faculty Director and three technicians. The skills and experience of the staff are extensive and complementary. The services of the facility include complete technical support in the preparation and examination of samples by light and electron microscopy, data acquisition, consultation in experimental design, and instruction and assistance in the use of instrumentation. The facility was designed as a dedicated microscopy facility and occupies approximately 2800 sq. Ft. in a new building (occupied in March, 1995). In addition to a wide array of instruments and service resources contained in the laboratory, a number of shared ancillary and support rooms and resources also are available. Funding for the laboratory is based on shared costs with other agencies and organizations proportionate to their use of the facility. This organizational framework provides investigators with access to centralized, sophisticated, and well-maintained resources for conducting a wide variety morphologic investigations in a highly cost effective environment.